


The Tale of The Demon King

by Queenie18



Series: Angel/Demon Alec Lightwood [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternative Season 3, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Demon Alec Lightwood, Edom Angst (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Immortal Alec Lightwood, Immortal Magnus Bane, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Relationship, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22911421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie18/pseuds/Queenie18
Summary: But if you travelled to the banned lands of Edom, stepped into the realm shut away for centuries - you would see a Demon King on his throne, beautiful and immortal as he sat.A crown of obsidian on his head. Skin like porcelain and eyes like the bluest flames, burning in intensity. Long ebony hair framed his young face, age only apparent in the depths in his eyes.—Or a Season 3 Divergent where Alec followed Magnus to Edom and never returned.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Angel/Demon Alec Lightwood [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642672
Comments: 11
Kudos: 245





	The Tale of The Demon King

Not many people remember the name Alexander Lightwood anymore.

It was rumoured that he had once made a deal with the King of Edom to save his love’s life.

Everyone knows that Nephlim love once, completely and fiercely. And whilst not many people can remember him, at least not by name - they knew Magnus Bane once had a Nephilim lover.

And many, many people knew of Magnus Bane, once High Warlock of Brooklyn - now High Warlock of Alicante.

_He closed the rift. He saved our lives. Magnus Bane is a hero._

No one knew how Magnus escaped the cursed eternity in Edom. The rift was still shut, of course. It was powered often, lights of deep purple blasting across the skies every ten years.

Many went to watch the spectacle, it was spellbinding celebration amongst the Shadow World. The power echoed across the sky in swirls of many shades of purple, illuminating Alicante in iridescent lights.

That’s why there’s a fairytale of a young, mortal Shadowhunter who fell in love with an immortal Warlock, so much so that he changed the world for him.

Some say he sacrificed his life, offering himself as a slave to the Demon King hidden from the mortal lands.

Others say he lives with the Angels now, a guardian angel of sorts, protecting the Downworlders as he did when he was alive.

None of the stories have happy endings. They never do when mortality is involved.

But if you asked the High Warlock of Alicante about his mortal lover, he would tell you a story that was different from the rest.

He would tell you that his Alexander followed him through the rift. That the young Shadowhunter lived in Edom with him for a few years, then, without Magnus knowing, banished him from the lands. He would recount the story twisting the unusually simple silver ring, branded with a ‘L’ like a claim.

His face would gain that distant look that came with immortality, eyes softened with old memories as he spoke of a Shadowhunter with a heart full of life and promise.

Magnus would say that Alexander had parted from him with a wish to see Magnus live, free from the shackles of a throne. 

The time in Edom had changed him, somehow. He was no longer the Shadowhunter he once was; in some unexplainable way, Magnus would claim that Edom responded to him.

Alexander, according to him, still lives there now. Not even he is sure what happened to him after Magnus left.

Rumours across the Shadow World claim that Magnus tried to go back, many times. But each time, the realm rejected him in a magnificent blast of purple, lilac and amethyst. 

The King didn’t want him there, despite Magnus’ persistence.

And so the world forget the young Shadowhunter with a kind heart and dreams of a world united. The stories slowly faded into words muttered around camp fires. A fairytale rewritten into a passage then a sentence in an abandoned book.

If you asked the High Warlock of Manhattan, Madzie Loss, about him, she would only release a small but privately adoring smile as she retold the story of her _saviour_ from so many years ago. It was the same with other immortals, those who had been lucky enough to know the once promising Shadowhunter when he was alive.

However, soon, only a select few remembered who he once was.

But if you travelled to the banned lands of Edom, stepped into the realm shut away for centuries - you would see a Demon King on his throne, beautiful and immortal as he sat.

A crown of obsidian on his head. Skin like porcelain and eyes like the bluest flames, burning in intensity. Long ebony hair framed his young face, age only apparent in the depths in his eyes.

He wears robes of black and silver, both imposing and breathtaking as the large horns curling on his head.

The King of Edom was a silent ruler, leading by reputation on his stone throne. The only evidence of his once Angelic nature are the bat-like wings flared wide as membranes taunted and relaxed.

Though the King was a Demon, every ten years he travelled to a place of green and light, where a rift promised a life of love and happiness if he chose to move through.

And in those times, he sent his iridescent magic out, protecting the mortal land from further harm. But the green still lives on, as peaceful as the day it was created - where a mortal and immortal birthed first life in a realm of darkness.

If you did not see it for yourself, you would not believe it.

For the powerful King of Edom mourned a life he lost in that corner of green and colour.

There is a simple band of silver on his fourth finger, the only piece of jewellery he wears bar his crown.

The Demon King, Aleksandria, once Alexander Lightwood, never took it off.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise for this, I’m not even sure where it came from :(
> 
> I have other works that stem from this idea, longer ones, but idk if I’ll post them, we’ll see :)
> 
> I think of Alec as a fallen angel in this... mostly, I’m not sure :/
> 
> At least they’re both immortal... right?


End file.
